Why you look so sad?
by Crazy4ba
Summary: Buffy and Angel O'Connor two best friends, arent ready for what's to become of their friendship. Angel pushes buffy further and further away only to find out that their time together is limited after a two year separation! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. Breaking up is hard to do

The day after- heartbreak  
  
Buffy woke with a start realizing that her alarm clock had been blearing out the most annoying song for at least 10 mins. She had thought that maybe it was all a dream and Angel was right next door waiting to take her to school. Wrong. The moving trucks had already pulled in as she glanced out her window and onto Angel's. She didn't mean to be looking but once again he hadn't shut his blinds and Buffy couldn't resist but slightly peer into them out of the corner of her eye. She didn't feel so guilty after seeing a shirtless Angel doing bench presses and light weights. His muscular torso doing that thing she oh so loved so much! Yummy' and that's mine' she thought. Then realized, "It's Thursday, I've got school" Racing through her house grabbing her sung jeans and a black halter and shoving a piece of burnt toast and she was out the door.  
  
Angel was there, waiting for her, Thursday afternoon he would be gone, and the so-called "love of her life" would take her heart with him. He walked over meeting her halfway and gave her that sideways smile she loved.  
  
"Hey there!" She said, trying not to end up in an awkward position.  
  
" So are we going as boyfriend and girlfriend today?" HE smirked and she smiled because he remembered it would only be for one day but he wanted.  
  
"OK hold up, I am fourteen and will be seen smooching the most popular jock in the school, somehow I think that will hurt my reputation I just don't now" She laughed and looked at Angel's puzzled face. " Duh, I would love to" Leaving across her on the sidewalk he kissed went to kiss her on the mouth but quickly changed to cheek as he saw that he had spectators watching him such as his mother, and siblings.  
  
"Oh crap! Angel we gotta go! We are really late and Snyder will have me good this time." She darted a bit and Angel started to keep up.  
  
As the two got to the school, the yard was empty and everyone were in their classes.  
  
"Oops I guess we lost track of time?" She said innocently.  
  
" I'll see you after first period," Kissing her once more. " And Buffy." waiting for her to turn around, "I love you."  
  
" I love you to. And this breaking up you make it really hard to do." Buffy headed inside with the feeling of completeness!" She raced through the halls and came to a halt at her first literature class, as this was her first week in highschool. As she opened the door the student looked up and her teacher began to lecture her,  
  
"Buffy Summers to what do we owe the pleasure?" Her teacher tutted and waited for a response.  
  
" I couldn't find the class." She said casually knowing that there was a huge LIT sign on the door.  
  
" Very well take a seat next to Willow and we can begin." She started up again, " Romeo and Juliet are star crossed lovers, and their love seems to never be able to work because of all these outside obstacles."  
  
" Tell me about it," She quickly realized she said that outside, when her teacher asked,  
  
" Buff do you have something to share with the call,"  
  
"Nope no sharing, Nothing here." She rolled her eyes a bit then straightened up this was going to be a long period and she already wasn't making friends.  
----After first period------------  
  
"Hi Buffy, I'm Willow, I was in your Lit class?"  
  
" Oh right hi, so you saw my little slip up?" She went a bit red.  
  
" Oh that's out buffster, do you mind if I call you buffster? A wide- eyed boy was no next to her.  
  
" Um no that's fine but who are you?" She asked feeling a bit "surrounded"  
  
" He's Xander my best friend, we saw you in class and were wondering if you wanted you know eat together?"  
  
" Well actual I can't cause I am meeting." She trailed off her sentence and glared at one guy in the cafeteria surrounded by girls hugging him farewell, and one, Cordelia sitting on his lap. Ugh, gag me why don't you. So when it all comes down to it, Angel's still Angel. "I love you' my ass. She looked extremely hurt but just turned back to Willow.  
  
" Do you know him?" Xander asked.  
  
"No, no I don't and that person I was meeting flaked so sure I would love to sit with you guys!"  
  
Their eyes sort of light up but Buffy didn't credit it to her appearance but to the sun glaring in their eyes. As she sat down all she could do was watch angel charming the girls and Cordelia all over him. As looked over here remembering our so-called "lunch-date" I fiercely looked away. He started to come over hear but was tied down when Cordelia stopped in front of him and actually kissed him. No She did not!' Buffy thought her face was getting red by the minute. Willow and Xander looked really confused.  
  
" Buffy are you alright?" Willow asked.  
  
" Fine just fine! Do you guys want to go to the bronze tonight? And Willow bring a date."  
  
" Yeah sure but who is your date?" Willow asked  
  
" Xander!" She smirked and smiled, Xander almost fell off his chair and began smiling!  
  
Willow and Buffy chuckled a bit at Xander's reaction and all agreed to meet at the bronze at 7:00, Buffy also knew that Angel's goodbye party was being held there which made her revenge oh too perfect!!  
  
Buffy strolled past angel trying to look she had never seen him, holding Xander's hand. Angel looked up, "She was pissed" he thought but she had a reason to be as he realized Cordelia smothering him. She didn't look back, but who was that Nancy boy's hand she was holding. IT was probably nothing he shrugged it off.  
  
After school Buffy went straight home and closed her blinds and unplugged her phone making it clear she didn't want any contact with him. When Angel walked into his room convinced that he could communicate with her through the windows he knew was in the dog house big time. He started to mutter to himself, " How could I have been so stupid and spent my day with those groupies, but I had to I want to go out with a bang for my reputation I know bad judgement ergg!" He realized that no girl had ever twisted him like she had.  
  
Buffy was in her room after her brief shower deciding what to wear. I had to be..Sexy but played down a but because she actually want to get out the front door. Due to her very small bust size she need something flattering and a padded bra. Er.ye that would to be okay. In the end she had chosen her parasouco tight dark denim jeans that highlighted all the right parts on her legs, and a red silky halter that ad three strings across her back, the rest of her back was bare. And then her normal black pumps, that so went with jeans. She felt like a Mary J. Blige with her heals and jeans. She smiled to her and walked out of the door, Angel however hadn't left yet so she walked over to Willow's house, to help her dress up. When she got their Willow was in a knitted sweater and straight cut jeans. Buffy shook her head and pulled her into the closet. In the end she dressed Willow in a quite black dress that wasn't to revealing because Willow was just that way. When the guys arrived, Oz and Xander, their mouths dropped.  
  
" Buffy you look." Xander stuttered.  
  
" Hot?" Buffy chuckled,  
  
" Uh yeah!" He just stared.  
  
" So are we going to have a staring contest or are we going to dance?" Buffy was always good with the quick come backs it amazed her friends.  
  
They all left for the Bronze and sat at a table. Buffy just gazed at the door to find Angel step in, in his blue jeans, and leather jacket. HE looked killer tonight.' She thought to herself. She turned away when she saw his entourage of popular girls' swarm around him. He spotted Buffy and just stopped, She was erm..Hott like super wanna gotta have, hott. He had never seen her like that she was just Buffy to him, but with her bar back showing it's delicate curves, he wanted to be the one next to her holding her. And those jeans, let's just say, they were really tight. Damn. He thought. He went to walk over to her but Harmony stood up and asked him to dance. Buffy saw this and dragged Xander onto the dance floor, It was a fast song so it wasn't very touchy but Harm was just circling Angel while Buffy Turned around and danced crazy! It was fun but not very impressive to make Angel jealous so she walked off, until a slow song would come on. Angel walked over when a slow song did play and began to ask her to dance but before he could Buffy asked Xander and the two led onto the dance floor.  
  
Buffy's hand's embraced Xander rubbing his back and he did the same running up and down her spine Angel cringed. IF he hurts her I will kill him! He thought as he and Harm danced. That was supposed to be him and her but because of his stupidity she was in the arms of another.man.no boy. After everybody started to go home Buffy stayed back as did Angel for one last song. Angel Turned to her and began to speak but Buffy stopped him.  
  
" I am sorry I danced with Xander like that, but it won't excuse for what you did to me. You stood me up and stayed with those groupies instead of me. It hurt." She looked down.  
  
" Oh god buffy I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking and then I saw you and I realized I was stupid."  
  
" That's great but a little late." She stated. Knowing she might be giving up to soon  
  
" I will still wait for you buffy and I will come back,"  
  
" Have fun in L.A. Angel." Buffy looked at him as a song came on,  
  
I quit- hepburn  
  
There was a time when I would Go walking backwards round the world if you said you're mine  
  
And I'd run blindfolded down the King's Road Monday morning  
  
If you just for once arrived on time  
  
But you turned into another liar  
  
And you came on like a new Messiah  
  
So before you say what you desire  
  
I'm telling you now  
  
Chorus :  
  
I quit, I quit  
  
'Cos loving you's a job I don't just need  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
I quit, I quit  
  
The situations vacant for me  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more, ain't gonna go to work  
  
I got my hands dirty while you rolled cigarettes  
  
With one eye on the time  
  
I tried my hardest  
  
I've been conscientious  
  
But I'm taking back that heart of mine  
  
You can't roll me round your tongue no more baby  
  
It's time to clear up your emotional debris  
  
And if I'm falling overboard, please don't save me  
  
'Cos I'm telling you now  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Na da dai dai dai da-dai, da da dai dai dai  
  
Baby, na da dai dai dai  
  
If you'd like to say you're sorry  
  
You're just like every other lover  
  
A shot rings out and you go running for cover  
  
And I'm sorry I can't be your mother  
  
And I'm telling you now  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I quit, I quit  
  
Na da dai dai dai  
  
I quit, I quit  
  
Na da dai dai dai  
  
I quit, I quit  
  
Na da dai dai dai  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
Ain't gonna go to work  
  
Buffy turned and walked away throwing down the friendship ring angel gave her when they were kids. It was a mood ring and attached to a chain because it was too small for her fingers now. He went to pick it up and turned it over slightly. The ring was blue, According to all he had read, she was obviously, sad. Angel left the next morning taking the ring and her heart with him. He looked up at Buffy's house, Buffy staring out of the window crying, " I love you," he mouthed. " I love you too." He smiled and turned away but before he could she ran out of the house tears streaming down her face and jumped into Angel's arms. Giving him the hug of a lifetime. She whispered into his ear, " I'll never forget you love you Angel O'connor." She kissed her and draped his leather jacket over her shoulders. " Never" he said and turned into the car. The two soul mates being ripped apart by distance. "Never." She mumbled ad her mother came to collect her.  
  
That was the last time she saw Angel O'Connor. It was now a week until her sixteenth birthday and so much had changed. She was the popular cheerleader, with sidekick friends Xander and Willow, She had finally grown into a woman. Her hair was layered and her skin a but tanned, she was still as short as ever, but was knocked up a few scales on the bust scale. She was perfectly happy. She had even almost forgotten Angel's promise to return. She had a boyfriend, Riely and her mom gave birth to a little girl named Dawn. Little did she know that the return of Angel wouldn't be the only thing to rock her world. 


	2. the truth behind his eyes

Chapter 2- The truth behind those eyes  
  
Buffy's Twisted in her bed, as if her body had a fever and was trying to shake it off, but it was more like her trying to shake off the events earlier that day. She knew that in the morning it would be like any other day. Life would go on without him. Despite how much she wished it wouldn't. It would be hard she thought, passing his house each day, going to school with him. And she dreaded the long talk her and her mother would have about her little breakdown last night. Ugh could things be any worse' her thoughts flowed freely causing traffic for any sentiment of peace and calmness. And she'd have to watch him, suddenly she heard something in the trees. Startled she shot up in confusion. Well at least that cleared her mind of Angel. Opps.. See even my distractions make me think of him. She settled back down to only be woken up again but this time but the voice of a boy.  
  
" Buffy", he nudged her arm looking at her as though she was a very delicate creature. " Are you awake?"  
  
She sat upright and yawned a bit. " Well I am now" she pouted that once cute now sexy pout she had inherited from her mother. " What are you doing here? Have you come to hurt me even more or just to poke and laugh?" He loved how she put things and couldn't help but smirk. " Oh so you think this is funny do you. And who gave you the permission to sneak into my bedroom. For all you know I could sleep naked!" His eyes sorta bulged a little then he regained his senses.  
  
" Firstly I always use the window, Secondly I don't want to hurt you at all, Thirdly I know you sleep with big flannel pajamas and mr. Gourdo!"  
  
She seized Mr. Gourdo from the end of the bed and glared at him. " She we are too connected. So why are you here?" She looked away.  
  
"Because I saw you crying and hate it when you cry." He admitted, playing with the hem of his leather jacket.  
  
" Why would you care I am just a child not worthy of your attention" She stated knowing she struck a chord.  
  
" I do care Buffy I will always care and that's what go me upset."  
  
" What! I may be drawing a point blank here but you are being all sorts of cryptic and my 14 year old brain cant grasp what you are saying.  
  
" I was trying to drive you away. Buffy I wanted ou to hate me."  
  
" Well good job!" He looked at her worried and then she let out a small laugh.  
  
" I don't hate you I never can hate you Angel. Never." She suddenly stepped out of her bed, in a tank and boxer shorts, edging her way over to him. HE was sorta of backing up but came to a halt when she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed up bringing her face to his eye level. She kissed him delicately still not knowing if he would except it but all her doubts were swept away when he grabbed her forcefully and kissed her more passionately then she had started the smooching fest.  
  
She draped her arms around him and just stood their embracing Angel, taking in what had happened. He let her go and looked up at her. She blushed and turned her head.  
  
"See, I could never hate you." She grinned causing him to laugh a bit.  
  
" Buffy I."He started but released a feeling of complete satisfaction.  
  
" That was what I have been waiting forever since I hit 12." She daydreamed. After an awkward silence Angel sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her one last time.  
  
" Buffy I am moving to L.A." He didn't mean it to just come out but it had.  
  
Buffy looked at him in disbelief. He can't do this to her not now not when she was just getting what she wanted. She finally had the chance to be his and him to be hers and he was moving.  
  
" How could you let me kiss you, to only find out that you were moving away!" Her eyes began to fill with tears. Angel hugged her and he started to cry a bit as well.  
  
" I'm sorry, I am so sorry, I just thought if you hated me you wouldn't care and it wouldn't hurt to much." He looked away. She took his head and turned it to her.  
  
" Well congratulations except now, I don't hate you I love you!" She almost shouted this but reminded herself that her mother was in the next room. She walked away and paced back and forth.  
  
" Now what happens?" She asked, " You call me I call you, you get a new girlfriend while I dwell on you and you move on well I stay stuck in the mud?"  
  
"No it won't be like that. Please Buffy, I promise you if you wait for me. Bye your sixteenth birthday I will come back to you, as a man, Free to live where I want, and we will and can be together, forever Buffy Summers."  
  
" Angel I am fourteen I don't know who I want to live with forever and ever, I don't' know if I can even wait that long and never have a boyfriend, knowing that you might just find someone else." She didn't know how to react.  
  
" That's fine if you have moved on when I come back to you I will understand but no matter what I will return to you. I promise you, I love you as a best friend and as a girlfriend."  
  
" I love you too Angel. I always have." She stared and began to cry.  
  
" Don't be sad. Be happy that we will soon be together."  
  
Buffy walked over to him and kissed him soft on the lips before turining on the radio. The song that played made buffy and Angel feel the tragedey of their situation but made Buffy feel confident he'd stand by here.  
  
Oh, why you look so sad?  
  
Tears are in your eyes  
  
Come on and come to me now.  
  
Don't be ashamed to cry,  
  
let me see you through  
  
Cause I've seen the dark side too.  
  
When the night falls on you,  
  
you don't know what to do,  
  
Nothing you confess  
  
could make me love you less  
  
I'll stand by you,  
  
I'll stand by you,  
  
won't let nobody hurt you,  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
So, if you're mad get mad,  
  
don't hold it all inside ,  
  
Come on and talk to me now.  
  
And hey, what you got to hide ?  
  
I get angry too  
  
But I'm alot like you.  
  
When you're standing at the crossroads ,  
  
don't know which path to choose ,  
  
Let me come along ,  
  
cause even if your wrong  
  
I'll stand by you,  
  
I'll stand by you,  
  
won't let nobody hurt you,  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
Take me into your darkest hour ,  
  
and I'll never desert you.  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
And when, when the night falls on you baby ,  
  
you're feeling all alone ,  
  
You won't be on your own,  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
I'll stand by you,  
  
won't let nobody hurt you.  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
  
and I'll never desert you  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
Buffy turned as Angel got off the bed and headed for the window.  
  
"I love you and I will wait for you Angel. Angel,." she paused.  
  
" Yes?" He smiled at her,  
  
"Goodbye" She said,  
  
" not goodbye Buffy, See you later," HE smiled and then he was gone leaving her in total shock of all that happened that Wednesday. She went to her bed and sighed,  
  
" Me and Wednesdays I tell you it's a love hate relationship" she smiled and climbed into bed. 


End file.
